Révèlation ABANDONNEE
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Des démons du futur sont envoyés pour tuer chris et Phoebe à une vision révèlant la véritable identitè du jeune être de lumière.
1. Chapter 1

Grenier du manoir :

Paige : Phoebe, derrière toi !

La sorcière se retourna et fit face à deux démons s'ajoutant aux deux autres qui attaquaient Piper et Paige. Voyant que les démons prenaient l'avantage Phoebe appela Chris qui ne tarda pas à apparaître dans le grenier.

Chris : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Phoebe : Ca se voit pas non ?

Tous les deux se retournèrent et se préparèrent à affronter les démons qui se précipitaient vers eux. Mais les démons s'arrêtèrent net devant Chris et celui-ci les regarda, complètement perdu. Phoebe se tourna vers lui.

Phoebe : Chris ?

Les deux démons eurent un sourire.

Démon 1 : De la part de ton frère : Wyatt !

Un des deux démons envoya une boule de feu sur Chris le projetant deux mètres plus loin. Phoebe poussa un crie et regarda les démons disparaîtrent. Elle se précipita vers Chris qui gisait inerte sur le sol. Piper et Paige la rejoignirent après avoir constataient que les démons étaient partis tout seul.

Paige : J'ai pas tout compris, et vous ?

Phoebe haussa les épaules et posa sa main sur Chris pour voir si il respirait toujours. A son contact elle réprima un frisson et s'écarta vivement de lui quelques minutes plus tard, complètement perdu. Piper la regarda.

Piper : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Phoebe se rapprocha et regarda Chris.

Phoebe : Ohlala j'ai eu une vision…très bizarre.

Voyant que Chris ne se réveiller pas, que Phoebe était très secouait et que Piper la regardait inquiète, Paige se chargea d'appeler Léo qui le soignât en quelques minutes. Le jeune être de lumière poussa un gémissement et se redressa doucement.

Léo inquiet : Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

Piper : Quatre démons nous ont attaqués alors on n'a appelait Chris en renfort mais il a était blessé et les démons sont partis tout seul.

Paige : Ils sont tout de suite partis une fois Chris blessé !

Chris : C'est normal, ils étaient là pour moi !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Chris qui continua.

Chris : Ce sont des démons envoyaient du futur pour me tuer ! Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite et eux aussi.

Paige perplexe : Comme Bianca ?

Chris : En quelques sorte sauf que là ils ne sont pas là dans le but de me ramener vivant juste de me tuer.

Léo : On est mal dans se cas !

Piper se tourna vers Phoebe.

Piper : Tu as eu une vision quand tu as touché Chris. Qu'est-ce t'as vu ?

Phoebe regarda Chris qui haussa les sourcils puis Piper et Léo. Son regard retourna sur Chris qui pendant quelques secondes la regarda mais finit par comprendre toute l'histoire et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux.

Phoebe : Des moments…de sa vie.

Piper et Paige se regardèrent.

Paige : Et… ?

Phoebe : Et c'est personnel.

Chris releva la tête et regarda Phoebe qui lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire. Phoebe se tourna vers ses deux sœurs qui la regardèrent bizarrement.

Phoebe : Si on n'allait préparer une potion pour les démons de Chris ? »

Paige et Piper : D'accord

Phoebe se tourna vers Chris qui essayait d'échapper au regard interrogateur de Léo. Elle esquissa un sourire et lança un regard complice à Piper qui la regarda sans comprendre.

Cuisine du manoir :

Paige : Tu pourrais quand même nous en dire un peu plus sur ce que t'as vu !

Phoebe : Désoler mais non.

Piper : Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Wyatt ?

Phoebe le regarda.

Phoebe : Désoler je peux rien dire en tout cas pour l'instant !

Paige, exaspéré regarda piper poussa un soupir.

Paige : Voilà que tu te mets à parler comme Chris maintenant.

Phoebe en souriant : Je le prend comme un compliment.

Paige : J'abandonne, t'as gagné !

Les 3 sœurs furent interrompues par des bruits de lutte à l'étage. Après quelques regards inquiets elles se précipitèrent au grenier où elles découvrirent Léo étendu par terre sans connaissance. Piper se précipita sur lui et le secoua.

Piper l'aidant à se relever : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Léo après un petit gémissement de douleur : Les démons de Chris sont revenus et l'ont kidnappés.

Phoebe inquiet : Quoi ?

Paige : Mais ils ne voulaient pas que le tuai alors ?

Piper : C'est bizarre.

Léo : Et il y a plus bizarre.

Les 3 sœurs le regardèrent avec un aire interrogateur.

Léo : Un des démons m'a appelait le père de Chris.

Piper lui jeta un regard confus.

Piper : Mais c'est impossible.

Léo levant les bras : J'ai dit que c'était bizarre.

Phoebe essaya de prendre un air innocent mais ça ne prit pas longtemps et Piper s'approcha d'elle.

Piper : Je croit que là il est grand temps de nous dire ce que tu as vu dans ta vision.

Sentant le regard de ses sœurs ainsi que de son beau-frère sur elle, Phoebe se sentit pris au piège. Après tout si elle leur disait tout ils pourraient peut-être retrouvé son neveu et le sauver. Son neveu. Elle avait encore du mal à si faire. En n'y réfléchissant bien il avait pourtant laissé plein d'indice concernant sa véritable identité tous aux long de ces dernières mois. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Piper commençant à s'impatientait : Phoebe ?

Phoebe regardant Piper et Léo : Très bien je vais tous vous dirent, (prenant une grande inspiration) Chris est votre fils, le petit frère de Wyatt.


	2. Chapter 2

Grenier du manoir (à croire qu'à chaque fois je vais commencer par là mdr) :

Phoebe regardant Piper et Léo : Très bien je vais tous vous dirent, (prenant une grande inspiration) Chris est votre fils, le petit frère de Wyatt.

Piper et Léo : Quoi ?

Léo baissa la tête et fit mine de réfléchir intensément tandis que Piper chercher une explication.

Piper : Mais c'est impossible ! (Se tournant vers Paige) Aide-moi !

Paige s'avança : Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement vu dans ta vision ?

Léo releva la tête et Piper regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

Phoebe : J'ai vu Chris à 6 ans et je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que j'ai vu c'est votre fils. Je l'ai vu aussi à 16 se battant contre Wyatt…

Piper : Quoi ?

Phoebe : D'après ce que j'ai vu Chris représentait le bien et Wyatt le mal.

Léo : Alors il n'a pas menti quand il a prétendu qu'il était revenu pour sauver Wyatt du mal.

Phoebe : Non, est d'ailleurs je peux vous dire que je le comprends, car le monde d'où il vient est vraiment horrible.

Piper : NON !

Léo et les deux sœurs la regardèrent sans comprendre.

Piper : Chris ne peux pas être mon fils car au tout début on s'est disputés et il m'a dit qu'il avait grandi sans connaître sa famille et que sa risquait d'être ma faute.

Léo la regarda et la prix dans ses bras.

Léo : Et moi il me déteste depuis la 1ère fois qu'il m'a vu.

Léo et Piper se tournèrent vers Paige qui les regarda en levant les bras.

Paige : Ben avec moi il n'y a jamais eu de problème.

Léo et Piper : Merci de nous soutenir !

Paige haussa les épaules.

Phoebe : Ecouter je sais que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions et que je n'ai vu que très peu de chose mais je suis sur d'une chose : c'est qu'il vous aime.

Piper la regardant : T'en es sur ?

Phoebe fit un signe de la tête pour dire oui avec un petit sourire.

Léo : Bon il faut le retrouver et après…

Piper : On aura une petite discussion.

Paige : Je suis sur qu'il va adoré.

Tout le monde sourie à la remarque. En quelque minute tous se mirent au travail. Piper s'occupa de la potion avec Léo, ce qui leur donnerait une bonne occasion de parler tandis que Phoebe et Paige essayaient de localiser Chris à l'aide du pendule. Il fallut moins de 20 minutes pour que tout soit près. Les trois sorcières ainsi que le fondateur se réunirent et s'éclipsèrent dans un nuage de poussières d'étoiles (je sais ça fait pas trop stylé mais bon mdr).

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de pièce, sûrement en enfers. La salle était vide à part quatre torches allumées au quatre coins et une sorte de table en pierre était disposé au milieu. Sur la table était allongé un jeune homme, attaché pars les mains et les pieds.

Piper : CHRIS…

Elle se précipita sur lui, suivis de près par les autres.

Le jeune être de lumière avait l'air d'avoir était tabassé avant d'avoir été attaché ce qui lui donnait un air vulnérable, in supportable au yeux de Léo qui commença à le soigner tandis que Paige et Phoebe s'attaquaient aux liens.

Une fois soigner Chris ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, son regard rencontra celui de Piper qui lui fit un petit sourire.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Chris se mit à se débattre et à repousser Piper qui commençait à lui caresser les cheveux.

Chris : Non, allez-vous en ! Il est là. Si il vous trouve il vous tuera.

Piper : De qui tu parles ? Calme toi ! Tu vas te faire encore plus mal.

Chris : Dépêchez-vous de partir ! Il va revenir !

Léo s'approcha de son fils et le regarda sans comprendre.

Léo : Qui ?

: Il veut sans doute parler de moi.

Tout le monde se retourna et se retrouva face au plus puissant démon jamais existé.

Chris le regarda et une terreur sans nom passa comme un voile devant ses yeux.

Chris murmurant : Wyatt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamers : Tout appartient aux auteurs de la sèrie. J'ècris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre sur cete histoir alors voilà lol

Chris murmurant : Wyatt.

Wyatt fit un sourire devant la tête que faisait les 3 soeurs ainsi que Lèo.

Wyatt : D'abord au revoir les tantes.

D'un mouvement de la main Wyatt propulsa Paige et Phoebe contre le mur. Elles s'ècroulèrent par terre et ne bougèrent plus. Lèo se dirigea vers elles pour les soigner mais une forme inconnu le maintenait figer sur place. Le fondateur se tourna vers Wyatt qui leva un doigt et le fit aller de droite à gauche.

Wyatt : On ne bouge pas...papa.

Piper fit un pas arrière tandis que Chris se redressait, s'appercevant que ses liens étaiant brisès. Au même moment Wyatt propulsa Piper contre Lèo et les encercla d'une sorte de bouclier.

Lèo : Qu'est que ?

Piper se releva péniblement et essaya de toucher la paroi de leur prison. Elle fut aussitôt renvoyer sur Lèo qui commençait à peine à se relever.  
Wyatt les regarda à la fois amusè et dégoutè.

Wyatt : Vous faites pitiez, vous le savez ça ?

Piper se redressa ainsi que Lèo et regardèrent leur fils avec colère.

Piper : Qu'est que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu t'en prend à nous ? On est tes parents.

Wyatt la regarda pendant un moment puis fit un sourire. Il se tourna vers Chris qui commençait à descendre de la "table" sur laquelle il avait été attachè. Piper suivit son regard tout comme Lèo.

Wyatt : Si je suis là c'est pour une seul raison.

Chris eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que Wyatt était sur lui. Il le gifla avec une tel puissance que Chris fut projetait au sol tandis que Wyatt lui martirisait le corp avec des coup de pied. Chaque coup était plus fort que le précèdant pourtant Chris refusait de montrait sa douleur.

Lèo : Arrête ! Je t'en pris c'est ton frère.

Wyatt fit un sourire et donna un dernier coup à Chris qui sentit une côte se casser, il ne put empêchait un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche.

Wyatt recula et se planta en face de ses parents qui reculèrent.

Wyatt avec un sourire : Je parie que vous l'avait très mal prix de savoir que j'était passè du côtè du mal.

Piper : Tu es un être bon !

Wyatt jura et les regarda avec fureur.

Wyatt : Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Chris aussi pensait ça et il voulait absolument me sauver. C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu. N'est-ce pas mon très chère petit frère.

Il commençait à revenir près de Chris, si bien que ce dernier pencha la tête se prèparant à une nouvelle attaque.

Piper : Non ! Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait.

Wyatt se retourna vers elle tandis que Lèo lançait un regard sur Chris. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et Lèo lui fit comprendre qu'il allait venir le soigner, par n'importe quel moyen. Finalement Chris à bout de force laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol en gémissant et Lèo se tournit vers son autre fils.

Lèo : Pourquoi est que t'es passè du côtè du mal ?

Wyatt le regarda puis regarda Chris avant de retourner sur son père.

Wyatt : Tu essayes de faire quoi là ? Une diversion ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et se rapprocha de Chris.

Wyatt : Voilà ce que j'en fait de ta diversion.

Il donna un puissant coup à Chris qui hurla cette fois sentant deux autres côtes se cassaient.

Piper avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et Lèo commençait à s'enerver.

Wyatt : Je suppose que Chris à refusè de vous dire quoi que ce soit sur le futur. C'est tout lui ça, cachotiè et solitaire.

Piper se tourna vers Chris et une larme coula sur sa joue tandis que son fils éssayait de rester éveiller. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle le sentait et pourtant elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était impuissante et elle le detestait.

Wyatt : Je vais être gentil et je vais vous montrer ce que vous rèserve le futur.

Lèo : Comment ?

Wyatt lui fit un sourire et agita sa main. Une sorte de carrè noir apparut sur le sol et Wyatt récita une formule. Le carrè envoya une fine bule qui se tranforma en espèce d'ècran géant.

Piper regarda Lèo qui fronça les sourcils.

Lèo : Un ècran ?

Wyatt : Pas n'importe quelle ècran, il montrera certains de la vie d'une personne dans le futur.

Piper : Qui ?

Wyatt se tourna vers Chris avec un sourire.

Wyatt : Celui qui est le mieux placè pour vous montrer combien le futur est noir.

Chris le regarda avec dégoûts et implora ses parents du regard.

Lèo : On refuse.

Wyatt : Oh mais vous n'avait pas le choix.

Chris : Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est ma vie et ça ne regarde que moi.

Piper et Lèo le regardèrent, en une minutes ils comprirent que Chris n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Piper se rappella se que Chris lui avait dit sur sa famille.  
Wyatt lui, souriait à pleine dents.

Wyatt : Oh pauvre petit. Ce ne serait pas parce que tu as peur de ce que tu vas revoir ?

Lèo regarda Chris qui semblait complètement terrosisè.

Wyatt : Certains souvenirs pourrait bien te tuer ? Après tout si je me souvient bien tu as mis 4 ans pour t'en remettre la dernirèe fois.

Piper : De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle regarda Chris qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Chris : NON !

Wyatt s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

Wyatt : T'inquiêtes pas je suis là !

Chris se débattis tandis que Wyatt éclatait de rire.

Le sorcier se rapprocha de Piper et Lèo qui était dégoûtaient du comportement de leur fils.

Wyatt : Alors près pour la sèance de cinema ?

Lèo mèfiant : Qu'est qui se passera après ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Wyatt.

Wyatt : Vous mourrez.

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur : je sais c'est un tout petit chap mais le prochain sera plus long et mieux promis 


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient aux auteurs de la sèrie. J'ècris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilou avec un chapitre, je vous prèviens, très noir...et très petit mdr !  
C'EST LES VACANCES ! Et l'annèe prochaine lycèe avec tous les beaux garçons ! Houlà faut que j'arrête il est 00:52 et je pête la forme ! ouaouuu !

Wyatt se tourna vers l'ècran gèant tandis que Chris commençait à s'enerver et à paniquer. Rassemblant les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il essaya de faire voler son frère contre le mur mais n'y parvint pas. Il plissa les yeux et reèssaya, toujours rien. Puis Wyatt se retourna avec un sourire.

Wyatt : Voyons Chris tu crois vraiment que je suis assè bête pour te laisser tes pouvoirs dans un moment pareil.

Chris : On ne sais jamais !

Wyatt leva la main et Chris se retrouva attachè contre une sorte de pierre pointant vers le haut avec une corde. Il essaya de bouger mais les liens étaient trop serrèes et il ne rèussi qu'à s'ègratiner les poignets. Il releva la tête et gèmit à cause de la douleur, ce qui fit sourire Wyatt.

Wyatt : Pour ta propre santè, essaye de rester tranquil et admire le spectacle.

Lèo regarda Chris qui regardait autour de lui cherchant n'importe quel moyen d'empêcher Wyatt de continuer. Le fondateur regarda Piper qui le regarda paniquèe. A prèsent, tous les deux comprener pourquoi Chris avait remontè le temps pour sauver Wyatt. Leur fils était devenu un monstre.

Wyatt : Cette fois c'est partie. Que le spectacle commence.

Il plissa les yeux et l'ècran devint noir ainsi que la pièce dans laquel ils se trouvaint. Lèo commençait à se demander si il y avait une limite aux pouvoirs de Wyatt qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Puis l'ècran vira au blanc avant de commencer à projeter son film.  
Chris respira un grand coup et regarda la vidèo qui commençait avec apèhension. Piper, elle, regardait avec curiositè : cette vidèo allait leur révèler tout ce que Chris avait refusè de leur dire, mais elle allait aussi leur montrè des moments difficils de la vie de leur fils. Lèo quand à lui, se demanda si il allait savoir pourquoi Chris le detestait autant.

Sur l'ècran :

Un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans est assis à une table. Il est brun avec de magnifique yeux verts, mais qui pourtant expriment une profonde tristesse. Le petit regarde autour de lui et admire tous les autres enfants en train de s'amuser, en train de profiter de la vie. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des enfant se met à s'approcher de lui, tout de suite le gamin retient son souffle et baisse la tête en attendant la sentance. L'autre gamin le regarde avec mèpris et commence à faire le tour de l'enfant.

- Alors Chris, on espère passè inaperçu ?

Aussitôt un autre gamin s'approche lui aussi et lui demande :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un monstre comme toi peut passer inaperçu ?

Chris ne rèpond pas et continue à baissa la tête mais on peut voir des larmes apparaîtrent aux coin de ses yeux.  
Soudain un des deux gosse l'attrape violement et le traine jusqu'à un mur contre lequel il le plaque fèrocement. Maintenant les larmes commençent à couler.

- On t'as poser une question !

Chris baisse toujours la tête et ne pousse que de faibles gèmissements mêlaient aux larmes à cause de la douleur. Le gamin le prend par le col et le balance lourdement sur le sol. Puis il le met sur le ventre et lui tord un bras dans le dos pour le faire rèagir.

- Rèpond !

Chris se met à sangloter sous l'effet de la douleur. Ce qui fait enrager l'enfant qui lui tord un peu plus le bras. Chris se met à fermer les yeux tout en gèmissant.

- Rèpond où je le casse !

Chris ouvre alors ses yeux embrumaient et rèpond faiblement :

- Non.

Le gamin lui lance un regard victorieux.

- Non quoi ?

Chris ne rèpond pas et pousse un gèmissement lorsque le gosse lui tord un peu plus le bras.

- Non quoi ? Répète t-il.

Chris rèpond dans un murmure :

- Non un monstre comme moi ne peut pas passer inaperçu.

Le gamin parait satisfait et lache le bras de l'enfant sous le regard amusè de son camarade.  
Chris quand à lui pousse un dernier gèmissement en remettant son bras dans sa position initial. Il essaye de se relever mais est aussitôt remis à terre par un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui arrache un crie.

- Et pourquoi es-tu un monstre Chris ?

Le petit garçon ne rèpond pas tout de suite et se remet à pleurer en silence.

- Parcque je suis un sorcier. Murmure t-il.

Le gamin affiche maintenant un sourire carnassier et fait un signe à son camarade qui s'agenouille près de Chris et le force à se mettre sur le dos. Ce dernier ne rèsiste pas longtemps et se retrouve encore plus vulnèrable à ses yeux qu'avant. Son bourreau prend un air satisfait et s'agenouille lui aussi près de lui, il sort un stabylo noir de sa poche et le montre à Chris qui commençe à se dèbattre tout en pleurant.

- Non s'il te plait pas ça !

Le gamin sourit et dèbouchonne le stylo tandis que l'autre se positionne sur Chris tel que ce dernier ne puisse plus bouger malgrès ses protestations et ses pleurs. Enfin le gosse se penche et ècrit quelque chose sur le front de Chris qui se met à gèmire en fermant les yeux. Puis le gamin se redresse et après avoir donner quelques coup de pied à Chris accompagnès de son voisin s'enfuit en courant. Chris lui reste couchè par terre à sangloter pendant encore quelques heures puis finalement se relève pèniblement et avec plusieurs gèmissements. Il se met à marcher comme un zombie et passe devant pas mal de gens qui le regarde bizarrement. En passant devant une vitrine, Chris regarde son reflet et remarque que pendant qu'il se dèbattait sa chemise c'était à moitiè dèchirè dècouvrant une de ses èpaules. Puis son regard remonte et ses yeux s'embrument tandis qu'il fixe avec dèsespoir le mot ècrit sur son front :

Monstre.

Il baisse la tête, espèrant fuir le regard des autres et se dirige vers sa maison. Arrivè à quelques mètres de cette dernière, Chris relève la tête et aperçoit une femme qui le regarde arrivè avec un grand sourire, Piper Halliwell, sa mère. Chris commence à pleurer atrocement et se met à courir comme si sa vie en dèpendait. Piper le regarde courir vers elle avec un regard unquiêt et apperçoit finalement son front ainsi que sa chemise, elle pousse un juron d'horreur et se met à genou tandis que Chris finit sa course dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Maman !

Et ses gèmissant devient plus fort tandis que Piper se relève tout en le serrant contre elle. Elle lui fait un bisou dans le coup en murmurant :

- Ca va aller, maman est là maintenant.

Chris relève lègèrement la tête et plonge son regard d'enfant dans celui de sa mère.

- Pourquoi ils me detestes ?

Piper le regarde, ne sachant pas quoi lui rèpondre et le serre encore plus fort contre elle après un dernier regard sur le nom ècrit sur le front de son fils tandis que Chris niche sa tête dans son coup en sanglotant.

En enfer :

Puis tout devint noir et finalement le film s'arrêta.  
Wyatt se tourna vers ses parents qui semblaient complètement perdus.  
Piper avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Lèo serrait les poings modissant ses enfants qui avaient fait vivre un calvère à son fils. Piper se tourna vers Chris qui semblait ailleur. En sentant son regard, il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de sa mère. La sorcière put voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'il craquerait bientôt. Lèo en fit la même conclusion et regarda Wyatt :

- On ne veut pas voir la suite !

Wyatt se tourna vers Chris et fit un grand sourire en s'approchant de lui. Arriver à sa hauteur il se mit à genou et frôla la joue de Chris qui le regarda dègoutait en essayant de reculer.

- Pourtant moi je m'amuse bien, alors on va continuer.

Puis après un dernier regard à son frère il se releva et se remit devant l'ècran.

- Et c'est repatie, maintenant on va passè à un petit souvenir avec notre papa, hein qu'en dis-tu Chris ?

Chris le regarda avec mèpris et Lèo compris tout de suite que après avoir vu ce film il ne verrait plus jamais Chris de la même manière et qu'il le comprendrait mieux. Mais il compris aussi que ce film allait le faire souffrir, lui, Chris et Piper, et que ça avait déjà commençè.  
A suivre... 


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient aux auteurs de la sèrie. J'ècris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour en force !!! Et vous inquiêtez pas j'ècris déjà le prochaine chapître alors me tapez pas please lol.

Tandis que Lèo allait enfin connaître la raison pour laquel son fils le detestait tant, Piper elle, se posait encore plus de question : Le monde savait pour la magie ? Et les humains repoussaient les sorciers ? Enfaite c'était même pire, les humains les detestaient. Comment le monde avait-il put en arrivait là ?  
Elle sentit le regard de Wyatt et constata qu'il souriait, il semblait lire dans ses pensès.

- J'ai fait en sorte que le monde sache qui ont étaient et ce qu'on faisaient pour eux, ces pauvres petite cafards purulents. Et le pire c'est qu'ils nous ont tout de suite rejetès, sans un remerciement, sans la moindre pitiè. Ils nous ont traitès comme des monstres. Au dèbut, c'était de simples petites lois : Toute personne ayant de la magie dans le sang est interdite d'aller à tel endroit ou de manger à tel restaurant. Puis ils nous ont interdit d'avoir des biens personnels, d'avoir un travail. Et finalement ils nous ont interdit de nous "reproduire" avec des gens "normaux". Dit-il avec mèpris.

Piper le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors je les ais punis. Fit-il avec une pointe de folie dans la voix.

Piper entrouva la bouche de stupeur et regarda Chris qui avait fermer les yeux en entendant Wyatt prononçer sa dernière phrase.  
Lèo regarda lui aussi Chris puis Wyatt.

- Co...coment ça punis ?

Wyatt les regarda et leur fit le sourire le plus horrible qu'ils aient jamais vu. Wyatt ne ressemblait vraiment plus à leur petit bébé tout mignon, à prèsent dans ses yeux se lisait la haine, le mèpris total et une intense folie tandis que son sourire le faisait ressemblait à un vrai psycopathe. 

Lèo qui compris qu'il n'obiendrait aucune rèponse se tourna vers Chris.

- Chris qu'est qui c'est passè ?

Ce dernier leva la tête et le regarda.

Piper sentit son sang se glaçè et elle se tourna vers Lèo.

- Arrête je ne veux pas savoir.

Wyatt sourit et se dirigea vers l'ècran.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas vous verrez tout ce que j'ai fait en tant voulu.

Il fit un signe et l'ècran devint noir puis blanc.

Sur l'ècran :

Chris était assis dans le salon et regarder la télé assis dans le fauteuil en riant devant ses dessins animès. Il devait avoir 8 ans. Piper elle, était juste dèrrière lui et prèparè un panier repas. Elle regarda un moment la télé puis son fils qui riait comme un fou et fit un petit sourire dèrrière un air exaspèrè.

- Aller Chris c'est bon, direction l'ècole. Va chercher ton frère shèri.

Le gamin se leva et regarda sa mère tout en prenant son cartable.

- Il est déjà parti.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui il est parti avec son copain là tu sais celui avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre.

Piper ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la grimace de Chris avant de reprendre son sèrieux.

- Il aura affaire à moi ce soir, bon aller zou.

Chris lui fit un grand sourire et s'èlança vers l'entrè. Au même moment un homme s'èclipsa juste à côtè de lui. Lèo. Piper le regarda avec ètonement puis avec une lègère colère. Chris lui la regarda sans comprendre avant de tourner se tête vers son père qui venait d'apparaître. Un voile sembla passait devant ses yeux mais un grand sourire le remplaça bientôt sur son visage.

- PAPA !!

Le petit sauta dans les bras de Lèo tandis que celui-çi souriait. Une fois bien calè dans ses bras l'être de lumière le regarda.

- Eh met c'est que t'as grandi toi !

Chris souria.

- Oui, bientôt je serais plus grand que toi.

Lèo se mit à rire.

- Bon Chris il faut qu'on ailles à l'ècole maintenant sinon on va être en retard.

Lèo reposa Chris par terre et se tourna vers Piper.

- Vous n'y allaient pas avec le pouvoir de Chris ou celui de Wyatt ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Lèo la regarda puis regarda Chris.

- J'était venu pour enmener Chris au parc.

Le principal concernè sautilla de joie.

- Enfin si tu es d'accord ? J'ai qu'à passer le chercher à l'ècole ce soir ?

Chris se tourna vers sa mère et lui fit de grands yeux suppliants auxquels Piper ne put rèsister bien lontemps. Chris sautilla de plus bel et parti ouvrir la porte d'entrè en attendant sa mère.

- Vas m'attendre dans la voiture shèri j'arrive tout de suite.

- D'accord, à ce soir papa tu viendras hein ?

Lèo lui souria.

- Promis.

Une fois la porte fermè et Chris suffisament èloignè Piper plaqua Lèo contre le mur et le regarda avec colère.

- Comment peux-tu revenir après lui avoir posè un lapin la dernière fois que tu avait promis de l'enmener quelque part !

- Je sais je suis dèsoler mais j'ai eu une affaire urgente à règler.

- Comme d'habitude, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Chris n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

Piper le regarda et compris qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- On voit bien que tu ne le connait pas car si tu le connaissait bien tu saurait que Chris en montre jamais ses sentiments ou que si il est obligè.

Lèo leva les mains.

- Allons voyont il a 8 ans, je ne vois pas quel mal je pourrait lui faire.

- Le dètruire en lui faisant de fausses promesses, en lui donnent de faux espoirs.

- Ecoute j'ai fait une promesse à Chris et je la tiendrai.

Piper le regarda et s'approcha de lui.

- Si jamais tu lui fait le moindre mal tu le regrettera !

Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis parti à son tour. Elle enmena Chris jusqu'à l'ècole et l'y dèposa mais juste avant de partir il s'approcha d'elle.

- Maman, tu crois qu'il viendra ?

Piper le regarda et lui caressa la joue.

- J'en suis sur.

Chris souria.

- Après tout si il m'aime il viendra ?!

- Oui.

Le petit souria une dernière fois et posa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiêtes pas tout ira bien. Je t'aime.

Il commença à s'èloignier mais la sorcière le saisit par la veste et le tira à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Maman arrêtes tu vas me payer la honte, en plus tu m'ètouffes.

Piper ne put s'empêcher de rire et après avoir lançait un dernier regard à son fils elle le laissa partir. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrè de l'ècole puis se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main et rentra. Quelques minutes après elle vit Wyatt rentrè à son tour, en passant il lui jeta un regard qui la glaça. Il lui lança un sourire de psycopathe et rentra lui aussi.

La journèe se passa normalement et quand Chris put enfin sortir, le soleil iluminait le ciel. Le petit se dirigea vers un muret et s'y assit dans l'attente de son père. Un gamin passa devant lui et s'arrêta.

- Qu'est que t'attend là tu vas pas rester toute la journè ici ?

Chris le regarda.

- J'attend mon père.

Le gamin lui lança un sourire.

- Parce que t'as un père toi maintenant.

Et il partit, Chris le regarda partir et essaya de rèsister à l'envie d'aller le frapper. Il s'asseya plus confortablement sur le muret et commença à balancer ses jambes qui ne touchaient pas le sol. Il commença à regardait de tous les côtès. Les minutes passèrent tandis, et Chris perdait peu à peu espoirs. Il ne balançait plus ses jambes, il ne regardat plus de tous les côtès. Il était assis sur son muret mais complètement ailleur et fixait un point dans le vide.

- Si il m'aime il viendra, murmura t-il pour lui même.

Au bout d'une heure la directrice sortie de l'ècole et se dirigea vers Chris qui la regarda arrivèe.

- Eh bonjour Chris qu'est que tu fais là ?

- J'attends mon papa.

La directrice s'apprêta à lui rèpondre mais elle fut interromptu par son télèphone. Elle leva un doigt en guise de Chris et dècrocha.

- Allo ? Oui, oui je suis avec lui pourquoi...ah très bien...oui...je lui passe le message.

Elle raccrocha et regarda Chris avec de la pitiè. Le gamin la regarda mèchament, aillant horreur qu'on ait pitiè de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il savait déjà très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et se mit à courire pour s'enfuir. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'il traversait une première route manquant de se faire ècraser par une voiture qui se mit à clakxoner. Le chauffeur se mit à hurler.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Abruti !

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas et courut encore plus vite. Il s'arrêta à un carrefour et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'air dèsorientè et choisi de traverser une rue qui était vide. Mais au moment ou il la franchissa il entendit un crissement de pneu et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête et vut une voiture rouge fonçè sur lui à très grande vitesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'eclipser que déjà l'engin était sur lui. Il fut aveuglè par une forte lumière et ferma les yeux. Et avant même qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, il fut violement projetè au sol. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y arriva pas et fut englouti par une vague de froid et sombra dans le nèant après un dernier murmure :

- Maman !  
A suivre... 


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Lucie

Disclamers : Tout appartient aux auteurs de la sèrie. J'ècris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture lol et merci pour tous vos encouragement.

Toujours sur l'ècran :

Quand vous vous appellez Piper halliwell, que le monde entier vous deteste, que vous venez juste d'avoir une soudaine pointe de douleur au coeur et que votre seul pensèe se soit dirigait vers votre fils de 6 ans qui normalement devait être récupèrè par un père qui le néglige et que le télèphone se met à sonner, génèralement vous commençez à paniquer. Voilà pourquoi le mobil manqua de voltigeait à travers la pièce quand elle essaya de le saisir tout en voulant contrôler son angoisse.

- Allo ?

- Piper Halliwell ?

- Oui !

- Ici l'hôpital de San Fransisco, nous venons d'admettre au urgence un petit garçon du nom de Chris Halliwell, c'est bien votre fils ?

Piper laisse échapper un petit crie et regarda autour d'elle comme si on n'allait lui annonçait que c'était une blague.

- Oui mais...qu'ect qui c'est passè ? Co...comment va t-il ? Son père devait venir le chercher.

- Désoler Madame je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre je suis juste censè vous prévenir et vous demandez de venir dans les plus bref délais.

- D'accord oui oui bien sur j'arrive tout de suite.

En moins de 15 minutes Piper était sur les lieues et entra en trombe dans l'hôpital jetant des regards terrorisès dans tous les coins. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

- Bonjours je suis Piper Halliwell, on m'a appellèe pour me dire que mon fils était ici.

Un jeune homme pris une liste.

- Quel nom ?

- Chris Halliwell.

- Petit garçon de 6 ans ?

- Oui, Qu'ect qui lui est arrivè je vous en prie dites moi si il va bien ?

- Il a été renversè par une voiture, pour son état je ne sais pas mais sa chambre est la 163, au premier étage et au bout du couloir.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle se précipita et pris l'ascenseur le plus proche. Une fois dans la cabine elle se torda les mains en esayant veinement de rester calme.

- Renversè par une voiture, renversè par une voiture, murmura t-elle pour elle même, Léo je vais te tuer.

Une fois arrivèe au 1ère étage elle se mit à courire vers le bout du couloir et arriva finalement devant une porte fermèe avec marquèe 163 en lettres rouges dessus. Elle s'arrêta et hésita avant de frapper. Si il était arrivè quoi que ce soit à Chris elle ne pourrai pas le supporter. Soudain elle entendit une voix derrière la porte suivit d'une autre.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- C'est un défèbrilateur.

- Ouaa trop bien je peux l'essayè ?

Piper reconnu la voix de son fils et elle enfonça quasiment la porte. Il était là devant elle, assis sur un lit. Il tenait un objet entre les mains, un défèbrilateur pour être exact et riait. A côtè de lui se tenait un jeune medeçin qui riait lui aussi. Une fois l'entrèe fracassante de Piper passè, Chris lui lança un regard plein d'inocence mêlait à de l'incompréhension.

- Qu'ect qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est blessè ?

Devant son air inquiêt et apparement indiffèrent du faite qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital Piper failli exploser de rire. Plus un rire nerveu mais tout de même un rire, qui fut bientôt remplacer par des sanglots incontôlables et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de le serrer le plus fort paussible.

- Mais qu'ect qui va pas Maman ?

- On m'a appellè pour me dire que tu avais étè renversè par une voiture !!

Chris la regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment avant de sourire.

- Oh ça, mais c'était rien enfaite quelqu'un ma plaquè au sol juste avant d'être touchè et en tombant je me suis cognè la tête mais c'est tout autrement je vais bien.

Il montra avec fiertè sa bosse naissante au front et lui fit un sourire.

- T'as plus de raisons de t'inquiêter, respire et expire.

- Chris ce n'est pas drôle, qu'ect qui c'est passè ? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvè en plein milieu d'une route ?

Chris fit une grimace et regarda ailleur avant de revenir sur sa mère. Il hésita une seconda puis je jeta à l'eau.

- C'est que...papa est pas venu alors sur le coup je me suis un peu énervè.

Il vit une lueur de tristesse passèe dans les yeux de sa mère suivit d'une lueur de colère et il paniqua, apparement il savait qu'elle réagirai ainsi et ne le voulait surtout pas.

- Mais t'inquiête pas tout vas bien c'est pas grave si il est pas venu je te jure.

Piper le regarda indignèe.

- Il t'a encore laissè tomber !!

- Non Maman s'il te plait arrête !

Chris essaya de l'arrêter avec ses bras mais Piper se dégagea et se leva.

- Il m'avait promis de ne pas t'oubliès cette fois.

La sorcière ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle disait, et par consèquent elle ne vit pas le regard que Chris lui lança au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, ni qu'elle était en train de le blesser sans qu'il ne veuille bien l'admettre. Pourtant sa voix était de plus plus tremblante et suppliante.

- Maman arrêtes !!

- Si il t'aimait vraiment il serait venu...

- MAMAN ARRETES !!

Piper s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avec un regard horrifiè.

- S'il te plait.

Chris termina sa phrase avec une toute petite voix. Sa mère s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il l'a rejetta.

- Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas...

- Je vais bien arrêtes.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Elle se tourna vers le docteur encore présent dans la chambre.

- Je peux ramener mon fils chez lui ?

- Oui Madame, il va très bien. Il a vraiment eu de la chance.

Chris se leva et suivit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture garait devant l'hôpital. Une fois assis confortablement Piper se tourna vers son fils qui faisait mine de regardè par la vitre.

- Ecoute Chris je suis vraiment désoler c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

Piper ne put s'empêchèe de sourire devant l'air innocent de Chris mêlait à une colère non cachait.

- Tu sais dèfois les grandes personnes peuvent dirent des choses sous l'effet de la colère qu'elles ne pensent pas du tout.

- Où qu'elles n'auraient plutôt jamais dit en temps normal mais qu'elles pensent très fort.

- Chris !

- D'accord d'accord on n'oublie ?

Piper souria et tendis sa main à Chris qui la serra.

- On n'oublie. N'empêche que t'es trop perspicace pour un enfant de 6 ans.

Piper s'apprêtait à démarrèe quand elle regarda une dernière fois Chris en souriant.

- Je t'aime très très fort.

- Je t'aime aussi maman et même plus fort que toi.

Piper rigola.

- Oh ça m'étonnerai ça !

- Ah ouai toi tu m'aimes comment ?

Chris avait maintenant le regard pétillant et arborait un immense sourire authentique.

- Tu sais chaque étoile dans le ciel la nuit ?

Chris parut surpris mais continua de sourire.

- Oui.

- Chaque étoile veut dire un je t'aime.

Chris regarda un moment le ciel pourtant bleu à ce moment de la journèe avec de grands yeux.

- Ouaoo mais il y en a des milliers normalement ?

- Il y en a infiniment.

Chris la regarda et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu es la meilleur maman du monde.

Piper rigola et Chris regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre : un père sortait avec son fils de l'hôpital et ils riaient ensemble. Un voile passa devant ses yeux mais quand il tourna la tête vers sa mère, le voile était parti et avait était remplaçè par un sourire.

En enfer :  
A suivre... 


End file.
